Everything I Left Behind
by angelsinstead
Summary: My original character (Arielle) somehow appears in Port Charles with a head injury. She is stunned to discover she is also mysteriously pregnant. Her love interest is Dr. Kim Nero. Will Arielle ever make it back to her previous life and what happens in the meantime?
1. Arielle

**Chapter One**

It was an ordinary day or at least I _assumed_ that it would be. I made my way to the domestic violence shelter where I was planning to work with my friends on a presentation about sexual assault and domestic violence. I had all afternoon as my children wouldn't be home from school until about 3:30 pm. My friends and I wanted to share our stories with the students at the university. We hoped that the tragedies we had faced would help someone else and possibly even save a life.

My life and the lives of my children had been turned upside down due to brutal abuse and sexual violence. Everything I thought I had known had been torn out from under me. We were still trying to put the pieces back together despite the fact that we had lost someone we had dearly loved. I had become immersed in the loneliness of raising my children alone. After all I had gone through, I could no longer trust. I vowed never to put myself or my children in such a vulnerable place ever again. I was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder and barely hanging on by a thread. Despite my longing for companionship, it seemed as though I was destined to remain alone.

The shelter was only a few blocks from my house. I turned onto Second Street in my new light-blue van. A truck happened to be going the wrong way on a one way street. I didn't know what hit me. There was a violent crash and then suddenly, everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a different place and time. I was confused and disoriented. "What happened? Where I am I?" I asked.

"Lie back," said a kind voice. "It would appear you've been in some sort of accident."

"I need to go home. I need to get back to my kids," I said as I tried to jump up off the hospital bed.

The doctor held me back as a couple of nurses came in to assist him. "You have a head injury. My name is Dr. Monro. I am going to take care of you."

"What's your name?" asked the nurse.

"I- I- I don't know. I can't remember."

I was confused. I knew I had kids, but I couldn't remember their names and ages. I couldn't seem to remember my own name!

"When you came into the hospital, you had no form of identification," said the doctor. "We need to do an MRI, because it would seem you have some sort of amnesia."

"Amnesia?!" I gasped.

The doctor was talking to the nurse, saying that Dr. Kim Nero needed to be paged at once. "I am concerned about the pregnancy," said Dr. Monro.

"Pregnancy? What pregnancy? I am NOT pregnant!" I cried out almost hysterically. Although my memory was skewed, I knew that couldn't be right. THERE WAS NO POSSIBLE WAY I COULD BE PREGNANT!

"Wait!" I said urgently. "I _can't_ be pregnant! I haven't had sex for over THREE years."

But as I looked down, I saw a little baby bump. Ohhh my God, it was true! I was pregnant! But **how** did this happen?!

I was freaking out and so hysterical. Dr. Monroe had no choice but to call a psych doctor to help me. He showed up and looked at me with concern. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Dr. Collins, this woman had an accident. She's suffering from a head injury and she doesn't remember her name or how she got here. AND she's pregnant..." Dr. Monro explained.

"No, I am not pregnant!" I screamed again.

I wanted to slap the doctor who kept insisting I was having a baby. It just wasn't possible! _Was it_?!

A few minutes later, another doctor arrived. She smiled at me and just her presence seemed to help me to calm. "Dr. Monro and Dr. Collins, I need you to leave the room now. I need to examine the patient."

"Alright, Kim," said Dr. Monro quietly. "But proceed with caution. The patient is quite hostile whenever we mention..."

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" I cried out loudly.

"Shhh... Shhh," Kim said soothingly. "I am gonna take care of you and I promise, we'll figure all of this out."

She ushered the two other doctors and the nurses out the door, then she took a seat next to my hospital bed. "It must be so scary for you right now after everything you've been through. You don't remember your name... and even how you got here. Do you remember anything at all?"

"I- I- was driving," I said as I tried to recall memories which seemed so distant and foreign in my mind.

"You must have had a car accident."

"Yes... yes, I think it was a car accident."

"I am so sorry you went through such a terrible experience. You're in the hospital now in Port Charles, New York. You're safe and I am going to take care of you... you and your baby."

"I am not going to have a baby," I argued.

She gently took my hand into hers and placed it on my abdomen. There was no denying my stomach was rounded. I was carrying life inside - a tiny life in which I did not remember. Tears squeezed out of my eyes.

"It can't be true. I can't be pregnant."

"Listen, I just want to do an ultrasound and a few tests, so I can make sure that you and the baby are alright."

I looked into her amber eyes as I shook my head. "No, I don't want any tests or an ultrasound. I - I just wanna go home- wherever home is."

Her hand was still on mine. Her touch was so comforting. I felt myself calming even more as she gazed into my eyes. "I promise you- everything's going to be fine. You just have to trust me."

As soon as she said those words, some sort of red flag went off inside my head. "My name is Arielle," I said. "And I have kids... and I _need_ to get back to them. Please, you have to help me get back to them..."

She smiled gently. "Arielle," she said. "You remembered your name and that is great progress. It will all come back to you in time, but for now, we need to check on the baby. Would you allow me to examine you... and give you an ultrasound?"

My heart thudded in my chest. She reminded me of someone I used to know from another place and time - far, far away. I felt uneasy as if I should get up and run. I wanted nothing to do with this gorgeous doctor or this mysterious pregnancy. How the hell had it happened?!

I wanted to scream at her to leave my hospital room and tell her to never return, but I couldn't find the words. Instead I just nodded, agreeing to the exam and the ultrasound. Surely it would show that there was some sort of terrible mistake. There was no way on earth I could be pregnant - I knew that was a fact as sure as I had remembered my name.

"Doctor," I said uneasily as it was me this time that reached for her hand. She looked at me inquisitively as I spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "There is no way on EARTH I could possibly be pregnant. I haven't had sex in over THREE years."

"Alright then. We'll do the ultrasound and your exam. Then we will try to figure out where to go from there," she said as she reached for a soft cotton gown. "I am going to step out now. I need for you to get undressed and put on this gown."

My eyes widened as I stared down at the material of the hospital gown. This couldn't be real - none of it could be. I was trapped in some sort of weird nightmare - I _had_ to be. I would wake up any moment and I'd be back home with my kids...

"Alright, whatever. You're not real. None of this is real," I said.

She gave me a gentle smile as once again she touched my hand. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she said before she quietly left the room.

As soon as she was gone, I jumped up out of the hospital bed and ran toward the nearest mirror. I stared at my reflection, seeing the red-gold curls and the doe-like brown eyes. Who the hell was this person looking back at me? I was gazing at the face of a stranger!

"What the hell is going on here?" I gasped as I took in the rest of my body. There was no denying my growing stomach. I was pregnant!  
But even so, I had supple curves. I seemed to have the budding body of a movie-star!

"How the hell did THIS happen?" I cried out as I touched the prominent baby bump.

What other choice did I have but to put on that hospital gown and allow the beautiful doctor to reenter the room and examine me? Once she preformed the ultrasound, then we'd finally know the truth. I wasn't pregnant - I was having a nightmare!


	2. Kim

**Chapter Two - Kim**

I lay on the hospital bed wearing the cotton gown. I felt uncomfortable and strange. The gown was hugging me tightly, especially over my rounded abdomen. The snaps in the front were bulging open, showing part of my full breasts and my slightly protruding belly.

The doctor came back into the room. Once again, she gave me that pleasant smile. I melted. _Who could not?_ My doctor was drop-dead gorgeous. A sudden thought came to my mind, but I pushed it back. _Was I attracted to women?!_

"What do I call you?" I asked as she was setting up the ultrasound equipment.

"You can call me Kim," she replied. "Well, most of my patients just call me Doctor Kim."

"Doctor Kim, what's your last name... and ummmm... do you have kids?"

"My last name is Nero. And I have one son - a teenager named Oscar."

"Are you married?"

"No, I've never been married," she replied as she gave me one of those smiles again. Did she know how she was making my heart flutter with those unbelievably gorgeous smiles?

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," I heard myself saying. I looked down at my hand and didn't see a ring on my finger. For whatever reason, I wasn't feeling too keen at all about marriage... or romance for that matter.

"Are you starting to regain some memories? You said you had kids," said Dr. Kim. As she spoke, she was undoing a few of the snaps of my hospital gown. She popped them open so quietly and so stealthily, I hardly even knew what she was doing. I looked down, seeing the full curve of my distended abdomen.

"I- I don't remember their names, their ages, or even how many kids I have. I just know that I do- have kids." My heartbeat was increasing by the minute as the beautiful Dr. Kim was applying some warmed gel onto my abdomen.

"Just relax," she said gently as she placed the transducer over the flesh of my stomach. "I'll try to get a clear picture."

"Ohhh myyyy!" I gasped when I heard a steady thumping sound of a heartbeat that wasn't my own... and it certainly wasn't Kim's! It would appear that I had a little intruder. It was active and moving around on the screen.

Kim was taking some measurements as I tried to come to terms with what I was seeing. "It would appear that you're about five and half months along now," she announced. "Congratulations. Your baby is healthy and he or she has a good, strong heartbeat. The accident you had must have caused your amnesia, but thankfully, it didn't harm the baby."

"The baby shouldn't be there," I said, becoming greatly upset. "I know this _isn't_ right."

"Whatever the case, you ARE pregnant. There is no denying that. I know this is hard, but you just have to get used to the fact."

"Kim - Dr. Nero, please, you have to help me. I need to find my kids."

"Arielle, I want to help you. I truly do, but as your doctor, I can't help you access those memories. They are trapped for a reason. You'll have to make due with what you have here, in the present. The rest will come in time."

"But I have nowhere to go and no money. I don't even remember my last name."

"I have a spare bedroom. As soon as you're released from the hospital, you can come stay with me and Oscar. I want to help you all I can."

"That's very kind of you, but I couldn't possibly-."

"It will be no trouble at all. I would enjoy the company. Oscar is always off with his girlfriend and it gets incredibly lonely sometimes."

"I know what it's like to feel all alone," I said softly. Somewhere deep inside, I knew I could relate to her longing for companionship.

"Then it's a deal then," she said, gently wiping the gel from my tummy. Her touch made me shiver, but not from cold.

"Are you alright, Arielle?" she asked. "Your face looks a little flushed... as though..."

"I am fine," I answered. "When can I leave the hospital?"

"I'll go talk to Dr. Monro."

Her hands lightly touched the fabric of my hospital gown and for a moment I thought she was going to redo all the tiny snaps, but she paused as the warmth from her fingers seeped into my skin. "I'll let you get dressed now," she said breathlessly. "I'll be back soon."

I lay back against the pillows of my hospital bed as I struggled to come to terms with my situation. I was pregnant. I had amnesia. I could remember little of my former life AND I was attracted to my doctor who had just asked me to move in with her.

I was in a **HELL** of a lot of trouble.


	3. Oscar

**Chapter Three - Oscar**

Dr. Munro did an MRI before I could be released from the hospital. I was diagnosed with Post-traumatic amnesia considering I had a head injury from what we believed had been a car accident. How I ended up at the hospital was still a mystery. I remembered my first name and the fact that I had children, but everything else was clouded. Since no one knew how long my amnesia would last and I was suffering from a mild concussion, Dr. Monro agreed with Dr. Nero that it would be best that I be released from the hospital under her care. "I want what's best for the patient and her unborn child," said Dr. Munro as he signed my release papers. "Let me know if there's anything you need, Kim. I'll be available day and night."

"Thank you, Dr. Monro," Kim said. "I'll take excellent care of her and I'll let you know if I need anything."

After my release, I was able to get dressed in the clothing that I had been wearing prior to having awakened in the hospital. I realized that the clothes on my back were my only possessions. I was homeless, penniless, and suffering from severe memory loss. I was in a really bad way. I felt anxious and uneasy as Kim prepared to take me home with her from General Hospital. "Everything is going to be alright, Arielle," Kim reassured me, but I really didn't believe her. I felt so vulnerable as a nurse pushed me in a wheelchair out to Dr. Nero's car that had been parked on the street in front of the hospital.

I was lost in my own thoughts, terrifying as they were on our way to Kim's apartment. I was trembling when we arrived. She had to help me from the car as I was unsteady on my feet. Even though I hadn't spoken a word, Kim continued to talk to me in a calm, soothing voice. She was telling me about her son whom I would be meeting soon.

We took the elevator up to the fourth floor of her apartment building and minutes later, we arrived at our destination. "Hopefully Oscar's home. I'd love for you to meet him," she said as she unlocked the door.

We stepped inside her apartment which I found to be charming and cozy. I could be comfortable here, I was sure of it. Strangely I felt right at home as Kim was showing me around. We walked into the living room first, followed by the kitchen. It was then that a dark-haired teenage boy entered the room and said, "Hi Mom. Who's your friend?"

"Oscar, I'd like you to meet Arielle. Arielle, this is my 14 year old son, Oscar."

I stared at the teenage boy for the longest while, then I looked at Kim. "I have a 14 year old boy, too..."

My words trailed off. "Or maybe it's a daughter. I am not really sure. My head is aching so whenever I try to remember," I stated.

"Hi Arielle," Oscar said to me, flashing a smile that was so much like his mother's.

"Oscar, Arielle's going to be staying with us for a while. She'll be sleeping in the extra bedroom," Kim said.

"Nice to meet you, Oscar," I said as I shook his hand.

"Great meeting you, too," said Oscar. "Mom, I'm going to the library now. Josslyn and I are going to study for our history test."

"That's fine; just remember your curfew. I expect you home by 9 pm and no later. It's a school night," Kim reminded her son.

"I'll be back at 9," Oscar promised.

Kim and I said our goodbyes to Oscar, then he grabbed his book bag and headed out the door. "Josslyn is Oscar's girlfriend. They spend all their time together," Kim told me.

"So that's why you're lonely," I responded.

"Yeah, my son is growing up so fast and sometimes I do get lonely. It's really quiet here when he's gone."

"I like the quiet. I really needed some peace," I said. I knew that I had been in great need of a vacation, but the reasons why escaped me.

"You'll get plenty of it here," she said with a smile. "Would you like to see your bedroom?"

"Yes," I replied.

She lead me down the hallway to her guest room. It was small but cozy. The bed looked comfortable and inviting. Part of me wanted to crawl under the covers and rest, but I knew I couldn't possibly sleep. I was starving. I had no clue when I had last had anything to eat.

"Do you like the room?" Kim asked.

"It's perfect," I replied. "I'm tired, but more than that, I am starved."

"I don't do a lot of cooking," Kim admitted. "Oscar and I usually have take-out, considering my job keeps me on my feet for most of the day. How would you like to go to Charlie's and get some burgers?"

"Charlie's?"

"Yeah, it's a little pub just down the street. A friend of mine owns the place. His name is Julian."

"Burgers sound good," I said. "Let's go."

It was in that moment as if we'd been friends forever. Kim smiled and took my arm as we were going on a little adventure - to a pub called Charlie's to get some burgers.


	4. Charlie's

**Chapter Four - Charlie's**

Dr. Kim and I arrived at Charlie's, a pub just down the street from her apartment. At first it appeared to be a quiet atmosphere, with just a few customers sitting at nearby tables having a drink, a basket of fries, or one of the famous grilled burgers.

Kim walked up to the bar and started talking to a strikingly handsome man. Immediately I felt an intense sense of jealousy strike me. Who was this guy and was she flirting him? Did I even have right to CARE if she was flirting with the man standing behind the bar?

Kim laughed and smiled at something the guy said, her whole face lighting up as it would appear that they had some sort of connection and rapport. She leaned close to him as she seemed to be glowing with incredible beauty. All the sudden though, she glanced at me and her smile instantly faded. "What is it, Arielle? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," I said uneasily. "I am just hungry."

I didn't want to tell her I was insanely jealous of whatever she had with this unknown guy. "Arielle, this is my friend, Julian Jerome, the owner of Charlie's. Julian, this is Arielle," said Kim.

"Hi Arielle. Good to meet you. You must be new in town."

"Yeah, I am as new as a newborn babe," I said sarcastically in reference to my amnesia. "It's as though I was just born yesterday."

"What can I get you two beautiful ladies?" Julian asked.

"We'd like a couple of burgers and a basket of fries," Kim said.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of ice water," Kim responded.

"I'll have what she's having," I replied.

"Alright, I'll tell the cook and we'll have that out to your table in a few minutes," said Mr. Jerome.

Kim and I found a booth and sat down across from each other. "Hey, earlier, when I was talking to Julian..." Kim said as she looked into my eyes. "You seemed... well, sort of jealous."

I wanted to deny it, but I just couldn't. "He's a handsome man," I said. "Are you dating him?"

"No, he's free, if you want him for yourself, but you'll have to fight off his ex-wife. It would seem that she still wants him, too."

Ohhh dear God, she didn't get it! I didn't want Julian. I wanted **her**. So damn bad.

What I said earlier to Julian about a newborn babe - it was true. I had no clue how to navigate a relationship or even what to say. I would just hold my tongue awhile longer and see how it all played out.

Sure enough, when Mr. Jerome returned from the kitchen, a woman took a seat at the bar. Her eyes followed his every movement. Kim and I were both watching the drama as it began to play out. "Julian, I need to talk to you," she said.

"Not now, Alexis," he said, but she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Is... is that his ex wife?" I whispered to Kim.

She nodded as both of us returned to watching the scene unfold. "Julian, please... if you'd just give me a minute of your time," said Alexis.

"Why, Alexis? You said it was over between us. It's time I moved on." He glanced over at the table where I was sitting with Kim.

*Ohhh hell no!* I wanted to cry out. *She's mine!*

But the truth of the matter was that Kim was NOT mine. I had no claim to her whatsoever. She just took me home to stay with her, because I had no memory of my past and she felt sorry for my situation. There seemed little hope that the perfect and gorgeous Dr. Kim Nero would ever have a romantic relationship with someone like me. I let out a long deep sigh in which Dr. Kim did not fail to notice.

"You look so tired, Arielle. I should get you home," she said with concern. "You really need your rest."

"But I am eating for two," I reminded as I was doing my best to come to terms with my shocking pregnancy.

"Yes, you are," she said as I melted at her lovely smile. "As soon as the burgers and fries are here, we'll head on home."

*Good,* I was thinking. *Cuz I want you all to myself.*


	5. Elena

**Chapter Five - Elena**

When our food arrived at our table, Kim announced to Julian that we'd like it to go. Julian put the food in a brown paper sack as he said his goodbyes to me and Kim. *Good riddance,* I was thinking as I couldn't get myself or Kim away from Charlie's fast enough. For whatever reason, I couldn't stop thinking that Kim had designs on Mr. Jerome, despite him and his ex-wife having unresolved feelings for one another.

We left Charlie's and headed back to Kim's apartment. I carried the drinks as Kim carried the sack of food. My stomach continued to grumble and I couldn't wait to eat.

After we reached Kim's apartment, I followed her into the spacious kitchen. She set the sack of food on the table. "Just make yourself at home," she said as I stood there, holding the cold drinks.

I sat down at the kitchen table across from Kim as she pulled our food from the bag. We each had a cheeseburger and a basket of fries to share. "Would you like some ketchup?" she asked.

"That would be great," I replied.

Kim walked over to the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of ketchup. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Everything she did - every move she made - seemed to fascinate me. There was no doubt about it; I was falling for my beautiful doctor!

I was in some sort of trance when she set the bottle of ketchup on the table. I was startled, so I jumped a little in my seat.

"Arielle, is there something wrong?" Kim asked gently as she once again took her place at the table.

I shook my head. I couldn't possibly tell her what I was thinking and feeling. I couldn't tell her of the intense attraction I had for her.

"You know, you can tell me anything..." said Kim as she gave me a look of concern.

I didn't respond. I picked up my burger and took a bite. It was delicious. I suddenly felt ravenous as I devoured every last tasty bite.

Kim smiled. "You weren't kidding when you said you were starved."

She took a bite of her own cheeseburger and said, "Mmmm, Charlie's pub makes the best burgers in Port Charles."

We shared the basket of fries as Kim finished off her burger. After the meal, I was suddenly exhausted. I felt like I hadn't slept in at least a decade.

"Would it be alright if I... went to bed now?" I asked.

"Of course. You need your rest," she said as she looked down at her watch. "Oscar should be home soon, then I'll probably head off to bed myself."

"Thank you... for letting me stay here," I said after I stood up and lingered near the table.

"It's no trouble. If you need anything, I won't be far."

A feeling of great peace washed over me knowing that Kim would be nearby. I knew for certain that I was in a safe place. "Good night," I said.

"Sleep well," she said as she was clearing off the table.

I walked down the hallway toward the spare bedroom that she had shown me earlier. I looked at the big, inviting bed as I let out a fierce yawn. I was about to crawl into it when Kim appeared before me, carrying a cotton nightgown.

"I thought you might want this," she said as she gazed into my eyes.

My heart turned over when I realized she was handing me one of HER nightgowns. I held it in my hand, touching the soft material. It smelled just like her.

"Thank you," I said.

After she gently closed the door, I slipped out of my clothes and put on the comfortable nightgown. As the fabric touched my skin in a soft caress, I felt happy and soothed. I crawled into the bed and shut off the bedside lamp.

Then just like that- I had fallen fast asleep.

I was dreaming...

 _I was walking in a field of colorful flowers. Their enticing fragrance was intoxicating. I realized it was the same scent as Kim's nightgown. As I walked through the field so full of happiness, I could see her smile in my mind's eye._

 _Kim. I could see her in the distance. But she was walking away from me. So far away._

 _"Come back!" I called out as I felt hot tears pricking at my eyes._

 _She couldn't leave me! I couldn't let her go. Not when I needed her so much... with all of my heart and soul!_

 _I cried out her name as I was begging her to stay. But then when she turned back to look at me, she had a different face._

 _Then I realized that it wasn't Kim, but someone else - another woman who was so much like Kim - but also so different._

 _"No!" I sobbed mournfully. Kim was gone now and my heart had been severed. Someone from my past was standing in Kim's place.  
_  
I was thrashing and screaming when I felt gentle arms wrap around me. "Wake up, Arielle. It's just a dream."

I opened my eyes and I saw that Kim was holding me. It had only been a dream; a dream that had turned into a nightmare.

I held onto Kim tightly as tears washed down my face. My heart was thumping so fast in my chest that I feared it might explode.

"Shhhh..." Kim said as she was stroking my hair. "Everything's alright, Arielle. You're safe."

I clung to her, not ever wanting to let her go. She was the only thing solid in my strange, twisted, and messed-up world. "It was a nightmare," I said sadly.

She continued to hold and comfort me until I was 100 % calm. "I'm so sorry about the nightmare you had," she said. "But who's Elena?"

I stared at her in shock as she spoke the name. **Elena**. She was the other woman I had seen in the dream. When I saw her, my happy dream had become a nightmare.

Who WAS Elena?! I did not know!


	6. Drew

**Chapter Six- Drew**

When I awakened the next morning, I remembered the dream from the night before and how Kim had comforted me. When my tears had fallen, she had gently wiped them all away. She was a remarkable woman and each second I spent with her, I felt myself becoming more and more attracted to her, but at what cost? I was a woman who couldn't even remember my own past. I was pregnant and had some sort of sixth sense that there was no possible way that I could be. I was having nightmares about someone by the name of Elena - even though I had no inkling who she was or why my dreams were so traumatizing. I was a complete and total mess.

I rolled out of bed, wondering what the might have in store for me. I had nothing to put on but my clothes from the day before, so quietly and quickly, I got dressed. I was eager to see Kim. As I made my way down the hallway, I heard voices. One was Kim's and the other belonged to a man I had not met.

I stood in the hallway, frozen in my place as I did not want to interrupt their conversation. I wasn't able to see them, but I could hear everything that they were saying. Then man appeared as though he may be weeping.

"Ohhh Drew, I am so sorry this has happened to you," Kim said. "You were already dealing with so much."

"We knew Harvey was bad news, but this is unbelievable. When Betsy told me, my heart shattered."

"I can't imagine what you're feeling right now," Kim said with compassion.

"I wanted you to know, since I am Oscar's dad. I decided to come by while he was in school, considering..."

"I understand. Thanks for sharing this with me. I hope you and Franco can get help from Dr. Collins. You both need so much healing."

"I don't even remember. Not one single memory," said the man. "It's so frustrating."

"Give it time," Kim responded.

"Well, I gotta get back to Sam and the kids. Talk to you later," the man replied.

A few seconds later, I heard the door closing and I knew he was gone. Quietly, I entered the kitchen. I saw Kim standing there with tears shining in her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I just got a visit from Oscar's dad ~ Drew," she answered. "He's going through something right now. Something really difficult."

"Oscar's dad? Are you... are you still in love with him?"

"Well, to be honest, I'll always love him. He's Oscar's father and an important part of my past, but he's happily married to Sam. They have a child together. It's a long story, but he has memory issues somewhat like yours. He doesn't remember when we were together and he's not the same man. All we have in common now is our son ~ Oscar. It's time I moved on. I thought about having a relationship with Julian, but he's still hung up on his ex ~ Alexis," Kim explained. "Something traumatic happened to Drew when he was a little boy. He and Franco had been adopted by a woman named Betsey. Her boyfriend did something unspeakable-."

I suddenly cut her off. "I remember. Something like that happened to me... or someone I love."

I sunk down in the nearest chair, feeling weak in the knees. There were no solid memories- just the knowledge that some traumatic event had touched me and caused me incredible turmoil.

Kim came to my side, kneeling down to my level. Tenderly she took my hand. "Arielle, sometimes traumatic events can cause memories to become blocked. I think that Dr. Collins might be able to help you. I will go with you and we'll talk to him today."

"Thank you, Kim," I said as I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for helping me and being there for me."

"You're welcome. I want to help. Before we go to the hospital to see Dr. Collins, we'll stop off at the mall to get you new clothes to wear. It will be a fun shopping trip. And how about some breakfast? I bet you're starving," she said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I am," I admitted.

"Ahhh yes, I bet you are since you're eating for two."

"Right. How could I forget?" I said with a sigh, still uneasy when it came to my strange and unexpected pregnancy.


	7. Kevin

**Chapter Seven - Kevin**

I enjoyed the shopping trip with Kim. It was like a grand adventure. "This is my favorite clothing store. They should have everything you need," she told me when we arrived at the mall and entered one of the shoppes. I began browsing the various clothing on the racks as Kim joined me and we discussed what I would need for my wardrobe. "I think you should get this," Kim said as she held up a beautiful pastel dress. "It would look great on you."

She was beaming with so much excitement as she helped me pick out the clothing items. Soon I had a brand-new wardrobe, complete with everything I might want or need. I felt an instant of unease as Kim pulled out her credit card and paid for the bags of clothing. "Don't worry. I have more than enough to cover this," she said to reassure me as we were leaving the store.

"Thank you so much for everything," I said as we each carried a bag of clothing and headed toward a small restaurant also inside the mall. "I don't know what I will ever do to thank you for all you've done for me."

"There is no need for thanks," Kim said. "I had fun today, shopping with you. Now we are going feed you and that baby."

Baby? Ohhh yes, _the baby_... that mysterious baby that I knew shouldn't be. I frowned as I thought of it. "Kim, about the baby..." I said as we neared the restaurant.

"Yes? Did you remember something?"

"No, not exactly. It's just that... well, I know that I shouldn't be pregnant right now. That part just doesn't **fit**."

"Maybe Dr. Collins can help. It can't hurt to talk to him. He's a really great person and he's helping Franco and Drew."

"Who... who's Franco?" I asked, knowing that I had heard Drew mention that name earlier.

"He and Drew were adopted by a woman named Betsy. Her boyfriend was abusive. I really don't know all the details."

I cringed a little when Kim mentioned the abuse. "I know that's a part of my life, too. I just don't know _how_..."

"I know," Kim said as we walked into the restaurant and sat down at a booth. "I think in time, your memories will return."

"And then what will happen?"

"You'll remember everything you left behind."

* _What if I don't want to go back_?* I thought as I gazed at Kim across the table. I knew that I wouldn't want to leave HER. I already felt so close to the beautiful woman who was my doctor and had invited me to stay with her. How could I _ever_ want to leave?

We were looking at our menus when a waitress came by to take our orders. "What can I get you?" asked the young woman.

"I'll have 2 eggs, sunny side up and the hashbrowns please, plus a small orange juice."

"I'll have what she's having," Kim stated.

After the waitress left, we chatted quietly as I got to know all about Kim. She did most of the talking as I couldn't remember anything about my life. I was just like a book with hundreds of empty pages. I felt so incomplete. All I really knew about this world was Kim and HER life. Once again, I couldn't even imagine leaving it and going back to my own.

We enjoyed our breakfast, then it was time to meet with Dr. Collins at General Hospital. I felt so uneasy. What would he say? What would I remember?

Kim gave my hand a gentle squeeze when we arrived at the hospital and got on the elevator together. "You're gonna make it through this, Arielle. I am going to be there with you. It's going to be alright."

I managed to give her a smile as we arrived on the third floor of the hospital. The elevator doors opened and we stepped out. She lead me down the corridors to meet up with Dr. Collins.

When we stepped into his office, he said, "Hello again, Arielle. It's nice to see you. I'm Dr. Collins, but you may call me Kevin."

He gave me a bright smile as we all settled down into comfortable seats. "Hello, Kevin," I said. I remembered meeting him in the Emergency Room the day before when I woke up with no memories. I had been so disoriented and confused.

"Are you feeling a little better today?" Kevin asked.

I glanced over at Kim, seeing compassion and tenderness in her eyes. "Arielle had kind of a rough night. She had a nightmare," Kim stated.

"Arielle, could you tell me about the nightmare?"

"The dream was so strange. I saw Kim in the dream... but suddenly she was gone. Some other woman was standing in her place," I replied.

"Do you know this other woman?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. All I know is that her name is - or _was_ Elena."

Dr. Collins jotted a few notes in his notebook. "Have any other memories surfaced?"

"Uhhh no... but... Well, when Drew came over to talk to Kim, he mentioned someone named Franco..."

As my voice trailed off, Kim filled Kevin in on what I had heard. "Arielle overheard me and Drew discussing what happened to Franco a child," she explained.

"I see. Hearing that, did you have a memory?"

"Sort of. It's just have a feeling that something like that happened to me... or to someone that I love. There are no solid memories," I answered as I placed a hand on my swollen stomach. "And most of all, I can't explain THIS."

"Your pregnancy? It makes you anxious to talk about it, doesn't it?" Dr. Collins said gently.

"I shouldn't be pregnant, Kevin. It just shouldn't BE."

A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked over helplessly at Kim. "I don't think I can talk about this anymore. At least not today," I spoke softly.

"I think I should take Arielle home now," Kim said protectively. "She needs her rest. Stress is not good for her ... or the baby."

"Alright. But I would like to suggest something that may help," said Dr. Collins.

"What would that be?" asked Kim.

"I think Franco might be able to assist Arielle. He offers art therapy. Maybe that would help her regain a few of her memories."

"Would you be willing to try that, Arielle?" Kim questioned.

"Yes, but not today. How about tomorrow?"

I just wanted to go home with Kim and spend the day with her. I was mentally and emotionally exhausted and not ready to face the demons of my past. "Tomorrow will be perfect. I have to work at the hospital, so when I am here, I will bring you by to visit with Franco," she said as she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Collins... I- I mean Kevin," I said.

"You're very welcome, Arielle. Please let me know if there's anything more I can do to help."

I nodded and I left with Kim. We were quiet as we headed back to her place. "Arielle, are you alright?" she asked as we were driving back to her apartment.

"I think so. I just don't want to think about it anymore - everything I can't remember."

"I understand. You've been through a lot. But you're making progress. You just don't recognize it yet."

"I feel haunted. Being with you... spending time with you, it's the only thing that makes me feel safe again. Thank you, Kim."

"I am glad you feel safe with me, Arielle. I promise; we're going to figure all this out. Together," she said. "It might just take awhile."


	8. Franco

_**Chapter Eight - Franco**_

 **I awakened feeling completely refreshed. Kim and I had breakfast at home, consisting of cinnamon rolls baked from a tube and chocolate milk. Atter the delicious and super-sweet breakfast, we headed back over to the hospital. On the way there, we chatted about Franco and his art therapy.**

 **"He's been able to reach troubled and traumatized kids through art," Kim explained. "I have a feeling that this is going to help in some way."**

 **"I have never considered myself an artist," I said with a slight laugh. How did I know that fact? Deep inside, I just seemed to** _ **know**_ **. I had inklings into things I just couldn't explain, like for example I knew that I had kids out there somewhere in the world. Sadly, I wondered if they missed me... and if they were wondering just when their mother was going to come home to them.**

 **A look of sadness must have crossed my face as we pulled up into the hospital's parking lot. As she came to a stop inside a space marked 'physician's only', Kim attempted to comfort me. She turned off the vehicle, then reached across the bucket seats to hold me in her arms. She tenderly caressed my hair as she pulled me against her as best she could within the confines of the car. "You're going to get through this, Arielle. I promise."**

 **I inhaled her sweet scent as we embraced. Somehow, with her urging, I believed it to be true. No matter how perflexing the situation might be, I was determined to get through it and live the best that I could. I had no other choice. I** _ **had**_ **to survive. I was a survivor - I knew this within my soul. I had survived so much - an accident, memory loss... who knows what I may have gone through before all of that? I was certain it was something HUGE. I wanted to find my way back... but leaving Kim was just NOT an option!**

 **"Will you go with me... and hold my hand?" I daringly asked the woman I had come to adore.**

 **"Sure," Kim agreed. "I will stay with you as long as I can."**

 **Kim and I entered the hospital and entered Franco's art studio. "Hey, it is so good to meet you," he said as he approached me. "I'm Franco Baldwin."**

 **"I am Arielle. Kim and Kevin have told me all about you and your work," I replied.**

 **"That is great. Would you like to get started?" he asked as he reached for some of his art supplies.**

 **I looked down at the paints and the bleached white paper. I picked up a paint brush in my right hand while holding Kim's hand within my left. "Okay, Arielle, I want you to clear your mind of everything. Close your eyes... and just relax," Franco spoke.**

 **I did as he said as I let every muscle in my body go limp. "I want you to imagine you're in a safe place... you're so relaxed and you're completely safe..." said Franco. "You're floating on the water... and the water is very warm and relaxing. You are breathing slowly in and out... in and out. You are completely and totally safe. Now open your eyes, pick up the paint brush, select a color and slowly, I want you to begin to paint upon your paper. Just stay relaxed as you let your mind take you wherever it may lead."**

 **I picked up the paint brush, dabbed it in the paint as I began to create a painting. Within moments, I had a rudimentary image painted onto the paper. I let out a tiny gasp, realizing what my painting depicted.**

 **It appeared to be a woman, lying upon the sands of a beach. Somehow I knew the woman was me. Nearby was the ocean and upon it's waters was a small boat. Inside the boat were five figures, sailing away.**

 **"What can you tell me about this picture, Arielle?" Franco asked.**

 **"That is me," I stated, pointing to the figure on the beach. "I am here... on my own... separated from** _ **them**_ **."**

 **"And who are the people in the boat?" he questioned.**

 **"My children," I explained. "And...and..."**

 **"And whom?" Kim asked.**

 **"Her!" I suddenly exclaimed, feeling uneasy.**

 **"Take a deep breath, Arielle," Franco suggested. "Who's the other person in the boat?"**

 **"It... it's... Elena..." I responded.**

 **"You had a dream about her," stated Kim.**

 **"Yes, I did," was my quiet reply.**

 **"Who was she?" Franco asked.**

 **"She... she was my girlfriend," I divulged.**

 **"Was? What-what do you mean... was? Do you mean...?" Kim questioned.**

 **"Yes. She... she's dead," I said with a small sob. "He killed her."**

 **"Who killed her?" Franco asked.**

 **"The man who raped me!" I suddenly exclaimed.**


	9. Elizabeth

**Chapter Nine - Elizabeth**

 _(Author's note: Some minor changes have been made to the first two paragraphs in chapter one. This is important to the progression of the story.)_

After screaming out that Elena had been murdered by the man who had raped me, I ran out of Franco's therapy room as is if the hounds of hell were chasing after me. I was rushing down the hall when I ran into a nurse. She caught me in her arms and attempted to console me. "What happened? What's wrong?" she asked me gently.

"Elena's dead," I sobbed.

Seconds later, Kim appeared. "Elizabeth, this is Arielle. She was having an art therapy session with Franco when she remembered something horrible and traumatic," Kim explained.

I left Elizabeth's arms and went into Kim's. I was crying softly on her shoulder. "After he killed Elena, he raped me!" I sobbed.

Elizabeth and Kim exchanged glances of compassion as I recalled the painful details of my life. "You're safe now, Arielle," Kim soothed as she caressed my tangled red-gold curls. "No one can hurt you."

"That animal got me pregnant!" I exclaimed.

At that point, I was sure that everyone in the hospital could hear my frantic cries, but I was beyond caring. I was in state of complete panic. I didn't want to remember anything more from the life I had left behind.

"Kim, I think you better take her home," Elizabeth said. "She needs some time to absorb all of this. Monica will understand if you need to take the day off."

I wasn't sure who Monica might be or why Elizabeth seemed to know so much about my current state of mind, but then I remembered that she had been one of the nurses in the emergency room when I had been discovered after my mysterious car accident.

"I think you're right. I am going to take Arielle home. Thank you, Elizabeth. Please let Monica know," Kim said as she continued to hold me.

"I will. And good luck with everything," Elizabeth said sincerely.

After Elizabeth left, Kim gazed into my eyes as she wiped away my tears ever-so-gently. "Arielle, I am so sorry. I know you've been through far too much, but just bear with me a little bit longer. I am going to get you through this. I promise."

She pressed her lips lightly against my forehead and in that moment, I felt comforted. A sudden calmness overtook me. I reached for her hand as I announced I wanted to leave the hospital. "Take me home," I pleaded.

"Yeah, let's go," she said as she lead me down the long, narrow hallway


End file.
